Dean&Crowley
by ravensrath666
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley are all now living in the liar of the Men of Letters. It's been about a week with no word of any kind of trouble, Crowley has been mopping around the liar feeling sorry for himself and Dean has had enough of his whining. Note: I'm going to publish this because it's been sitting on my computer for 3 days and it doesn't look like I'm going it.


Crowley sat still on his spot on the couch, he was watching TV and eating Ben&Jerry's. Dean looked up from the book he was reading on Demons as Cas walked into the room and nodded to Dean,

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean replied, Cas looked over at the couch where Crowley sat, Crowley was scratching at the collar around his neck,

"Do I have to wear this blooding thing? It's giving me a rash."

"Crowley as long as your still a Demon you'll wear the collar." Dean was tired of hearing Crowley's nonstop complaining. Cas walked over to the couch and sat next to Crowley and just stared at him,

"What are you looking at?" Crowley didn't like Cas staring at him

"I'm not sure." Crowley squinted his eyes at the fallen angels comment, Crowley stood from his stop Cas still staring at him as Crowley walked away from the living room into his bedroom,

"What's his problem?" Dean was irritated by Crowley's presence and still didn't trust him,

"I think it's his humanity." Cas turned to look at Dean, Dean looked back at Cas realizing the guilt an regret Crowley was possibly feeling. Dean stood from his spot at the table to go after Crowley, Cas now had the remote and was changing the channel to the TV. Dean walked down the hall to Crowley's room, the sound of the TV changing channels faded into the background as Dean slowly pushed the door open. A shadow of a man sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over he sat staring at his hands,

"Crowley. Are you alright?" Crowley sat up quick at the sound of Dean's voice he turned to face Dean as he wiped tears from his eyes, Dean was shocked to see a once very intimidating and powerful Demon break down into tears.

"Crowley? Why are you crying?" Dean was cautious, Crowley had played so many tricks on him before Dean just couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry." Crowley sobbed, Dean still stood in the doorway.

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything." Crowley put his hand down next to him on the bed, inviting Dean to come sit with him. Dean hesitated but then sat next to Crowley, Crowley scratched at his collar again, a small bit of blood was on his fingertips. Crowley began sobbing again,

"Ive done so many terrible things, to Castiel, Sam, You, Bobby..." Crowley's voice trailed off, Dean no longer saw a Demon he saw a man with all the regrets of his life crashing down on him.

"Crowley..." Dean was going to say something meaningful and comforting but he couldn't bring himself to,

"...do need a drink." Crowley looked up at him and nodded his head, Dean got up from the bed and moved to the shelf near the door where Crowley kept some Scotch. Craig aged 30 years, it was Crowley's favorite, Dean poured two glasses and turned to hand one to Crowley who was again scratching at the collar.

"You know, you don't have to wear that. If it's causing you pain, I could take it off." Crowley looked up from his glass,

"Please, it's quite painful." Dean put his glass on the table and reached into his pocket for the key, when he retrieved it he unlocked the collar and pulled it off Crowley's neck. It had partially attached to his skin, there were trails of blood running down his neck from scratches Crowley made. There was blistering and cuts from the collar, Crowley rubbed his neck smearing the blood with his hand, Dean grabbed Crowley's wrist to stop him from getting blood everywhere.

"That's a nasty wound. You should probably clean it up." Crowley looked at his hand now bloodied and looked at Dean and nodded his head. Crowley stood glass in hand and moved toward the bathroom. From the bed Dean could see Crowley in the mirror, Crowley pulled at his jacket removing it from his shoulders, then he proceeded to unbutton his shirt showing some of his vessel's chest hair. Crowley grabbed a wash clothe and ran it under some water, he pressed the wash clothe to his neck then rinsing the blood out of it he returned it to his neck.

"Okay, well your welcome for removing the collar. Umm, I should get back my work." Dean stood from the bed holding the collar he made for the door,

"Dean." Crowley stood in the bathroom doorway with the wash clothe on his neck,

"Thank you." Crowley moved toward Dean and hugged him, Dean was very uncomfortable and tried to escape the hug, but he gave up and patted Crowley's back,

"Your welcome. Now, can you let me go." Crowley released Dean. Dean exited the room, Crowley watched him as he left then returned to cleaning his cuts on his neck.


End file.
